Spells and Mishaps
by Starry Wonders
Summary: A demonic spells hits Chris, making him act very strange, especially towards Wyatt....Warnings: This story deals with Slash and Incest. If you are offended by them, please don’t read the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Spells and Mishaps

**Author:** Starry-night-wonders

**Rating:** R for mature readers only.

**Characters:** Wyatt, Chris

**Disclaimers:** I don't own any Charmed characters or the show. So please don't sue.

**Summary:** A demonic spells hits Chris, making him act very strange, especially towards Wyatt….

**Warnings: **This story deals with Slash and Incest. If you are offended by them, please don't read the story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Part One:**

"Chris! Oh my God!" Wyatt said as he saw Chris's unconscious form lying on the floor. He immediately rushed over to his side, kneeling over him.

"Chris! Please answer me! Oh God…:" he called out frantically.

Chris still remained motionless on the floor. He began to search for signs of injuries on his younger brother's body, but was surprised when he found none.

He ran his hands over his hair and his face, trying to wake him up.

"Please be okay. Just wake up," pleaded Wyatt.

It was as if his prayers were heard, Chris gasped out loudly and took long breath. He slowly opened his eyes, looking around their surroundings.

Wyatt let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank god. You really had me worried there Chris," he said as he caressed his face.

Chris's mind still hazy just mumbled something incoherent and struggled to keep his eyes open.

"Wyatt?" he weakly called out.

"Yeah, Chris. It's me, Wyatt. I am here…" he replied back softly as he stroked Chris's head gently again and again.

"Wyatt….I feel so…"Chris broke up, unable to finish his sentence and he moaned.

"Shhh… it's okay. You'll be okay Chris. I am here…." Wyatt soothed.

Hearing Wyatt's soothing and gentle voice, Chris managed to open his eyes and focus finally. He looked up to see his older brother's worried face looming over him. He smiled at him and shifted his body, trying to sit up. Wyatt helped him just do that.

"You Okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I think so," Chris replied as he rubbed back of his neck.

"Are you feeling any pain?" Wyatt asked.

"No. No pain…just feel…." He trailed off, trying to come up with a word to describe what he was feeling. "What happened?" he asked in stead.

"Well, we were fighting some demons and we were doing just fine, until of one of them sprayed some kind of smoke on you and you passed out on the floor. I got rid of some of them, but some escaped. Don't worry, we'll get them later," Wyatt explained.

"I remember the fighting, but I don't remember anything else," Chris said recalling his memory.

'Let's just go home and find out whether the smoke that demon sprayed on is not going to have some side of effects," Wyatt suggested and Chris nodded in agreement. Wyatt held Chris's hand and immediately orbed back to the manor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The manor…

"What happened?" their mom asked with bewilderment as Wyatt led Chris on the couch of the living room.

"Nothing. We were fighting bunch of demons, and one of them managed to get me," replied Chris.

"How?" asked Piper

"They threw some kind of smoke on him, knocking him out," answered Wyatt.

"Are you okay, honey?" asked Piper with worry.

"Yeah"

"Should I call your father?" she then asked.

"No. I am telling you guys that I feel just fine now. Stop worrying," Chris reassured both of them.

Wyatt and Piper shared worried look as they stared at Chris.

"Wyatt just to be safe, you guys should check out the book of shadows and ID the demon," suggested their mom.

"Yeah, we were going to do that. See if there is any side of effects," replied Wyatt.

"You go ahead mom. We'll handle from here. You are already late as it is…." Added Wyatt.

"Are you sure?" asked their mom again.

"Definitely. Now go ahead…." Chris said with small smile.

"Okay. Now, if there is any sign of trouble…." Began Piper.

"We'll let you know immediately. We got it mom….." Wyatt finished her sentence.

"Okay then. Be safe," she said as she kissed their cheeks and left the room.

Wyatt sighed and turned his attention back to Chris and called for the book.

Within moments, the book of shadows appeared on his hand.

He sat down on the next couch and began to scan the book.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Half hour later….

"Anything?" Chris called out from the couch.

Wyatt sighed. "No. Nothing. How you feeling? Do you feel something?" Wyatt inquired.

"I am fine. I guess we have nothing to worry about," Chris said as he began to sit up.

Wyatt closed the book and stood up. "No. You should still rest here," he suggested.

Chris let out groan of protest. "Wyatt… I told you I feel okay."

To prove his point, he got up from the couch. "See, no wobbly feet. No fever. No hives breaking out…."

Wyatt sighed and went over to Chris for closer inspection.

And got big surprised when Chris suddnely bent down and sniffed at his neck.

"What the….?" Wyatt's head snapped up, staring Chris with bewildered look.

"Dude! Did you just smelled me?" he asked with disbelief.

"What! I did not!" protested Chris immediately.

"Yes, you did!" argued Wyatt and stepped back.

"Why would I do that?"

"I don't know!"

"Well, I am sorry! I didn't realize what I was doing!" Chris snapped and went back to the couch and sat down.

"Maybe you really should rest," Wyatt suggested again.

"Yeah,"

"Okay. Now I'll go find more about those demons while you rest here. If any there are signs of trouble, just call and I'll be here," Wyatt said.

"Wyatt…"

"Now promise me that you'll stay at home…."

Chris sighed in defeat, knowing this is one of those arguments that he wasn't likely to win. "Okay, fine. Have it your Way. I promise. Happy?" he said scolding

Wyatt beamed with victory.

"Yes" he replied and orbed out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Spells and Mishaps

**Author:** Starry-night-wonders

**Rating:** R for mature readers only.

**Characters:** Wyatt, Chris

**Disclaimers:** I don't own any Charmed characters or the show. So please don't sue.

**Summary:** A demonic spells hits Chris, making him act very strange, especially towards Wyatt….

**Warnings: **This story deals with Slash and Incest. If you are offended by them, please don't read the story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Part two:**

While Wyatt was out looking for demons, Chris was battling his own demons so to speak of.

He paced the room floor restlessly. He felt like he was going to go out of his mind.

It was the smoke, he knew it.

It made him feel so restless, edgy and frustrated. He tried so hard to calm himself down, but the feeling of restlessness seemed to have increased even more as the time passed.

Chris licked his lips again. He wanted something….he needed something.

He just couldn't figure out what though.

He flipped through the Book of Shadow once more to see if he can find something close to what he was feeling, and failed to find anything.

He sighed and closed the book and saw familiar blue orbs coming in the room.

Wyatt….

"Hey," Wyatt called out.

"Hi"

"How are you feeling?" asked Wyatt as he inspected Chris up and down.

"I feel…..restless…." said Chris.

"Restless?" Wyatt raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah."

"But that's all? Right?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes…" replied Chris quickly.

Wyatt gave him the knowing look. And Chris sighed in defeat.

"Other than feeling like I am about to lose my mind, things are just great," replied Chris.

And Wyatt gave him another worried look.

"You think, it's the effect of the smoke?" he asked.

"Yeah. I checked in the book again, but found nothing," said Chris. "Did you find anything?" he then asked.

Wyatt shook his head. "No. I came across some demons, but not the ones that attacked you…."

"Oh,"

"We'll keep trying," assured Wyatt.

Chris meanwhile said nothing and stared at Wyatt intently, unable to stop himself.

"Chris?" Wyatt asked worriedly.

"Yeah," he replied without breaking his eye contact on Wyatt's form.

"Why are you staring me like that?" What's wrong?"

"Nothing….What do you mean?" Chris asked with confusion and finally forced himself to look away.

"It's nothing. Anyway, you should go upstairs and rest Chris, you know, just in case," suggested Wyatt.

But Chris gave no acknowledgement of being heard and remained on his spot.

"Are you hungry?" asked Wyatt and saw that Chris was staring at him again.

"Hungry?" Chris asked as he licked his lips.

Wyatt frowned.

"Yes. For food? Do you want me to make you something? Order something?" asked Wyatt.

"No. Not hungry…..for food…" murmured Chris.

"Okay then," said Wyatt, still baffled by Chris's reaction.

"Off you go to bed…." He added.

"Bed?"

Wyatt sighed.

"Yes. Bed. You need to rest remember?" reminded Wyatt.

"Yes," replied Chris quickly, shaking his head to clear it.

"You'll be okay Chris. I won't let anything happen to you," promised Wyatt.

"I know," smiled Chris.

"Now you go ahead. I'll check in with you in few minutes," said Wyatt.

Chris nodded and orbed upstairs….

TBC….


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Spells and Mishaps

**Author:** Starry-night-wonders

**Rating:** R for mature readers only.

**Characters:** Wyatt, Chris

**Disclaimers:** I don't own any Charmed characters or the show. So please don't sue.

**Summary:** A demonic spells hits Chris, making him act very strange, especially towards Wyatt….

**Warnings: **This story deals with Slash and Incest. If you are offended by them, please don't read the story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Part Three:**

"Chris?" called out Wyatt as he entered the room, his eyes immediately searching for him.

And spotted him, pacing in his room instead of lying on the bed resting.

"Damn it Chris! Why aren't you resting like I asked you to?" scolded Wyatt.

"Because I am not tired," simply replied Chris and found himself staring at Wyatt again.

'Had Wyatt been always been this tall and broad?' he wondered.

Wyatt looked at his younger brother carefully.

Chris sounded different and was definitely acting little strange.

And the way he was staring at him made Wyatt somewhat nervous.

From the moment Chris smelled him, Wyatt knew something strange was happening to him.

It was the smoke…..it had to be. It was messing with him somehow.

He watched as Chris licked his lips slowly as he ran his eyes over his form.

"Chris, listen to me. I think that smoke is affecting you," concluded Wyatt and Chris merely nodded his head in agreement as he stared at Wyatt's moving mouth.

"You really should lie down," suggested Wyatt and pushed him towards the bed, forcing him to lie down.

To Wyatt's surprise, Chris didn't protest him and willingly lay down on the bed, staring up at him, smiling.

And Wyatt frowned with confusion. Chris really didn't seem like he was in any pain physically.

And other than acting strange, he hadn't done anything drastic. Yet.

"Tell me Chris, do you feel strange? Any pain?" he asked worriedly as he stroked his forehead.

Chris closed his eyes with a sigh and mumbled 'no'.

"Then what are you feeling?"

"I feel so wonderful right now Wyatt…..I wasn't feeling better earlier, but I feel so good…." he whispered and opened his eyes, staring up at Wyatt.

"You have such wonderful hands Wyatt…."he moaned low in his throat and shifted on bed, arching up to feel more of his touch.

Wyatt's eyes widen with surprise.

And immediately withdrew his hand from Chris's forehead.

Chris gave out moan of protest at loss of his contact.

'Did I just hear what I thought I heard?' Wyatt thought with bewilderment.

"No…..please…."Chris whimpered and reached for Wyatt's hand, seeking his touch.

And purred and sighed with pleasure as he rubbed his face against Wyatt's hand.

Wyatt meanwhile remained absolutely stunned at Chris's words and gestures.

'What the hell!'

"Chris. It's me…Wyatt…."he reminded his younger brother.

Maybe Chris was hallucinating and believed he was someone else, Wyatt thought.

Chris meanwhile was lost in a feel of Wyatt's touch. It felt absolute haven.

It was just what he needed…..and wanted….

He finally figured it out.

He now knew why he had been feeling like he was ready to go out of his mind.

He needed Wyatt…..

And Chris opened his eyes and Wyatt gasped out loud when he saw the raw need and desire reflected in Chris's eyes.

Chris sat up on the bed and looked at his face lovingly.

"I know it's you Wyatt. I need you," He said softly as he reached out and caressed Wyatt's face with his hand.

Wyatt cursed under his breath and slapped Chris's hand away.

Damn it! That stupid smoke! It was completely screwing Chris's mind.

"Chris, listen to me. This isn't you. It's the effect from the smoke. We need to find out how to cure you,"

"Okay. Whatever you say," Chris agreed with him immediately.

Yet, as he said those words, he leaned towards Wyatt's body and leaned down to sniff at his neck, inhaling deeply his scent once more.

"Oh! You smell so amazing Wyatt….do you always smell like this?" he murmured against his neck and nuzzle his face against it.

"Damn it Chris! Don't!" he yelled and pushed Chris away, getting up from the bed, putting some distance between them.

"Okay. Okay. We can deal with this…..we can fix this…."he mumbled as he paced the room, trying to come up solution to the problem at hand.

Wyatt glanced at the bed. Chris was still sitting in there, staring at him like he couldn't help himself to look anywhere else….

"Chris. You need to help me here," Wyatt pleaded.

"Okay. What do you want me to do?" Chris asked. "I'll do anything for you Wyatt……anything….." added with husky whisper.

"Oh for the love of….." Wyatt trailed off.

"I just need you to focus and listen to me," Wyatt said slowly. "You are under that demon's influence," he reminded his younger brother.

"I am?" Chris asked with surprise.

And Wyatt gaped at him like he lost his mind.

"Yes you are!" confirmed Wyatt.

"Oh. Then how come I feel okay?" argued Chris.

"Chris, you are not okay alright," Wyatt replied sharply. "If you were, you wouldn't be looking at me like……."he couldn't finish the sentence and clenched his jaw.

"I can't help it Wy…..I never realized it. You are beautiful….." whispered Chris. And the same hungry and desire filled look was back again in his green eyes.

And it seemed to Wyatt that Chris was not listening or even understanding his reasoning. But it really wasn't Chris's fault. He probably is not even aware of what he is doing.

"God. Of all the things that have happened to us in the past, this one really takes the cake….." Wyatt thought out loud.

"Why are you so far away?" Chris whined in distress and got up from the bed, making his way to where Wyatt was standing.

Wyatt immediately took steps back, putting some distance between them once more.

"Please Wy….let me….I want to feel you more," Chris whispered with deep longing and yarning.

"For god's sake Chris! I am your brother! Do you even remember that?" Wyatt snapped at him.

'God how can it make Chris forget that they were brothers….' Wyatt thought. And cursed some more.

To Wyatt's surprise, Chris chuckled at that.

"Of course I know you are my brother Wyatt. I love you and nothing else matter," he explained it like it was the easiest thing in the world to understand.

And Wyatt chose to ignore his brother's reasoning and concentrated on figuring the solution.

"Okay. Maybe this is some kind of lust spell or infatuation. It has to be," Wyatt talked to himself, trying to rationalize and explain Chris's behavior towards him.

While Wyatt thought out loudly, Chris stood there staring at Wyatt's moving mouth, forming words that he had no absolute interest in hearing what so ever.

"Your mouth looks so soft Wyatt…." Chris whispered huskily and stared at his lips with hunger, making Wyatt even more panic and distressed.

"Chris….listen….you really don't want to do this. You have a girlfriend! Bianca! Remember her?" Wyatt reminded, hopefully that'll bring Chris back to his senses.

"Bianca?" Chris asked, his eyes narrowed with confusion.

Wyatt nodded.

"Yes! She is your girlfriend remember?" he encouraged.

"And you love her…." he added slowly, hoping Chris would shift his affections towards her.

"Yes. I remember Bianca," confirmed Chris. And Wyatt sighed with relief. Thank god!

However that relief lasted only few moments.

"But I don't want her right now!" Chris growled and suddenly pounced on him, catching Wyatt off guard, making them tumbled on the floor and successfully pinned Wyatt underneath him.

"I don't want anybody else…..only you…." Chris growled again. "I love you….more than anybody…."he whispered against his ear.

"Chris! You will stop this nonsense at once! Now Listen! You need to let me go so we can fix this!" Wyatt cried out, fighting Chris's advances.

But Chris ignored Wyatt like he didn't even hear what he just said.

And before Wyatt could use his physical or magical power to throw off his brother, Chris swooped down and kissed his mouth, moaning at delight at his taste and smell.

Wyatt's eyes widen with disbelief as Chris captured his mouth with own, kissing him.

He opened in mouth to protest, but Chris was quick and easily slipped his tongue inside his warm and wet mouth, his tongue immediately sought his own, seeking response.

Oh dear god! It felt so ……..it felt good! So good……..amazing…..

And kissed him back without giving it a second thought.

Wyatt stopped fighting immediately and his body started to become pliant as Chris moved to kiss and lick and occasionally bite his neck and rubbed against his body, seeking relief.

And Wyatt moaned. He couldn't help it. Damn it! He couldn't help, but feel pleasure as Chris caressed his body.

"Wyatt….beautiful Wyatt…..my Wyatt…."Chris moaned with delirium, his senses overwhelming with the feel and taste of him.

Needing more, Chris hands reached for his shirt and began to unbuttoned it.

And it was during that moment, Wyatt came back to his senses.

'Oh my god! What the hell I am doing?' he thought with sudden horrified realization.

Chris didn't know what he was doing. This wasn't his fault.

But he wasn't under any demon's influence. He should have stopped Chris somehow. He shouldn't have let things get that far.

Yet, Wyatt also knew that he really didn't have the time right now to go on guilt trip at this very moment. He could do that…..later….

Chris was still whimpering and yanking at his shift, trying to get it off to feel Wyatt's skin.

And Wyatt used that as a good distraction. He just used his physical strength and power to flip Chris over and pinned him.

Chris immediately moaned in protest and fought against him, twisting beneath him.

"Chris, look at me!" Wyatt demanded with a growl.

Surprisingly, Chris obeyed and stared up at him.

"Don't. Make me. Kick your ass," he hissed out.

And it was like cloud of haze was lifted off Chris for the moment.

"Wyatt?" he softly called out.

Wyatt looked down to see that the hungry and possessive look that Chris had on his face was gone. Well at least for now….

"Yeah, it's me," confirmed Wyatt and released the strong hold he had on him.

"Wyatt, please help me. I can't fight it! It's too strong….help me…" Chris begged with panic voice.

"Shhh….I'll help you Chris. Don't worry. I'll fix it. I promise. It's okay…" Wyatt soothed.

"You have to do something before I do something….Please…..just tie me up or knock me out or something!" cried out Chris.

"Great idea! Okay, I'll put you to sleep and then go back and look in the book of shadows to see if there is potion that I can make. There has to be something in there. Don't worry," Wyatt soothed once more.

Chris nodded his head in agreement and orbed on the bed.

And heard Wyatt chant a short spell.

Within few seconds, he began to feel his eyes getting heavy and sleepy. He closed his eyes and let the sleep come…….

TBC…..


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Spells and Mishaps

**Author:** Starry-night-wonders

**Rating:** R for mature readers only.

**Characters:** Wyatt, Chris

**Disclaimers:** I don't own any Charmed characters or the show. So please don't sue.

**Summary:** A demonic spells hits Chris, making him act very strange, especially towards Wyatt….

**Warnings: **This story deals with Slash and Incest. If you are offended by them, please don't read the story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Part Four:**

Few Hours later….

Chris was being awakened by the gentle voice above him, softly speaking to him.

He moaned and opened his eyes to meet his older brother's worried face.

He smiled and reached out to pull him down with him.

"Chris, don't," Wyatt weakly protested and pulled away from him.

It seemed like the effect was back and taking over Chris again. Damn!

"But Wyatt, I want to kiss you," whispered Chris and watched as Wyatt closed his eyes.

"No, you don't Chris. You really don't….." mumbled Wyatt and opened his eyes again.

"Here, you need to drink this," Wyatt gestured towards the potion bottle he was holding in his hands. "It is supposed to cure you….." he added, hoping and praying silently that potion he made would work.

Chris looked up to him with confusion.

"Cure me?" he asked. "But I am not sick," he protested.

"Yes you are," argued back Wyatt. And Chris gave him the look of disbelief.

Damn it! Why did Chris have to be so stubborn?

He just wanted Chris to drink the potion before he gets out of control again.

"Please Chris. Just do this….for me…."pleaded Wyatt, hoping that will work on his brother.

Chris smirked with mischief in his eyes.

"Okay Wyatt. I'll drink your potion. But I want something in return."

Wyatt silently cursed his luck under his breath. "What do you want?" he finally asked, wanting to get over with this as soon as possible.

"I want to kiss you again….." whispered Chris as he stared at Wyatt's lips and sat up.

"Chris….." Wyatt groaned.

"Please Wyatt. I want to taste you again….." murmured Chris with longing and scooted little closer.

"You don't know what you are asking Chris. You really don't want this," reminded Wyatt once more.

"I want this. More than anything," said Chris in his little breathless voice.

"Okay Chris. But then you will drink the potion afterwards right?" he asked.

And Chris merely nodded his head in agreement.

Wyatt sat down on the bed slowly, facing Chris, who immediately reached for him, caressing his face.

Wyatt's breathing increased as he saw the desire and love reflected in Chris's eyes.

"I really like your mouth Wyatt…." Chris murmured as he traced his lips with his fingers.

And Wyatt moaned in reply as he replaced his fingers with his own lips, kissing him gently, but deeply.

The kiss seemed to go on forever. Chris gently coxed Wyatt to open his mouth and slipped his tongue inside his mouth, immediately seeking his.

And Wyatt couldn't help himself but to return his passionate kisses.

God…..this felt so good……so perfect that made Wyatt want to weep.

Why did this feel so good?

Wyatt gently pulled away from the kiss, unconsciously licking his lips to get taste and feel of Chris as he stared as Chris.

My god…….Chris…..he looked so beautiful, so desirable and delicious.

His eyes now reflecting raw need and passion……his soft lips swollen with kisses…..

And moans and whimpers were coming out his mouth……

No matter how wrong this was, there were certain things that Wyatt couldn't deny.

Like what an amazing kisser Chris was…...

God…..where did he learn to kiss like that?

And that he wanted to kiss him again….again….and again….

He was so screwed.

And he was going to hell…..

Wyatt clenched his jaw and closed his eyes, trying to regain control.

"Here. Drink this," he finally whispered, somehow finding his voice again.

And Chris obeyed, taking the potion bottle from Wyatt and drank it all down, keeping his promise that he made.

Once the bottle was empty, he handed it back to Wyatt, who waited for the potion to take an effect.

Chris groaned loudly as he felt the effect of the potion beginning to take place. God…the pain….it felt like it was tearing him from inside out.

He moaned in distress once more. But within few moments, the pain passed and things began to get clearer for him.

"How do you feel Chris?" asked Wyatt with worried voice, hoping and prying the potion worked on him.

"I feel okay. Good actually…." Chris said in strong voice.

"So you don't feel like……" Wyatt trailed off, unable to ask the actual question.

"Jumping you?" Chris finished the question for him as he stared at Wyatt.

Wyatt looked at him uncomfortably. "So you remember…..?"

Chris wanted to lie. He really did. But he knew that Wyatt would see right through him.

God, he just wanted to dig a big hole and bury himself right now.

Of all the crazy spells and potions to have gone wrong in the past, this one had to top everything they both encountered in their life.

"Yes," replied Chris.

"Everything?" Wyatt asked before he could help himself and mentally kicked himself.

"Unfortunately, yeah," confirmed Chris in a small voice, finally looking away.

"Chris…." Wyatt began to console his brother.

"God Wyatt……I am sorry! So sorry…..I didn't mean to…..God how could I….?" Chris finally broke down.

"Please don't hate me Wyatt. I am sorry…."he chocked up, unable to go on more.

"Oh Chris….I know. It's okay. It wasn't you," soothed Wyatt.

"But….I….I made you….."

"You weren't yourself. It was the spell Chris. It could have been anyone….." consoled Wyatt.

"So you are okay?" asked Chris with a small scared voice. "You are not mad….at me?"

"No….of course not. I don't blame you. And you really shouldn't either," assured Wyatt in gentle voice.

"So we don't need to talk about….." began Chris with hesitation.

"No. We don't. It's fine."

"And so we are okay?" asked Chris.

"Yeah," Wyatt gave him a small smile.

"Thanks Wyatt."

"Anytime little brother. Now you should still stay in the bed and rest, just in case," suggested Wyatt.

Chris nodded. "Yeah, I think it's good idea."

"Okay then. Rest," he said as he watched Chris get under the covers and then made his way back to leave the room.

He glanced at the bed at the last moment, before shutting the door slowly and quietly and let out a breath of relief that it was finally over…..

Chris was back to normal. And now things can go back to normal.

Back to normal where Chris didn't want to kiss him……and touch him…..

And it should have made Wyatt happy. It really should have.

But all Wyatt now could think about was Chris……and the way he smelled and the way he tasted…..

Wyatt shook his head, trying to get rid of his impute thoughts and cursed himself silently again and again as he made his way back downstairs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Few hours later….

"Hey," Chris greeted everyone in the kitchen as he entered the room.

"Chris. You are up," said their mom. "How are you feeling honey?" she asked in worried voice.

"I feel okay now mom. Don't worry," assured Chris and hugged her.

"Here. Have a sit," she encouraged, leading Chris in an empty chair. "I'll fix you some dinner."

"Wyatt told us what happened," Aunt Phoebe said as she took a bite of her steak.

Chris's eyes widen with surprise and he looked at Wyatt.

"He did?" he asked. God did his voice just squeaked?

"Well, of course he did," answered their mom as she brought the dinner plate and put it in front of him.

"He told us that you were affected by the smoke after all and you were feeling all restless and crazy. So he made you the potion to make you better," replied Piper as she took her seat back.

"Oh. Right," breathed Chris in relief.

"It was no big deal mom," said Wyatt. "We took care of it, right Chris?" he asked as he looked at Chris expectedly.

Chris cleared his throat. "Yeah. Yeah, we did," he answered quickly, looking away.

And concentrated hard to ignore little fluttering butterfly feelings from his stomach….

TBC….


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Spells and Mishaps

**Author:** Starry-night-wonders

**Rating:** R for mature readers only.

**Characters:** Wyatt, Chris

**Disclaimers:** I don't own any Charmed characters or the show. So please don't sue.

**Summary:** A demonic spells hits Chris, making him act very strange, especially towards Wyatt….

**Warnings: **This story deals with Slash and Incest. If you are offended by them, please don't read the story.

**Author's note: **It's been forever since I have updated any of my stories. Hopefully people are still reading it...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Part Five:**

Chris paced in his bedroom restlessly.

God he barely made it to dinner….

He was surprise how he managed to stay in control with Wyatt in the same room with him…with him sitting just few arms lengths away from him….

He couldn't understand why he was feeling this again. He was cured now. Why the need to feel Wyatt remained so strong he couldn't figure it out.

He took few deep breaths trying to calm himself down like he did during dinner, hoping it would go away.

But it was useless. Within minutes, the same familiar need and desire burned through his body again….

The need and longing was driving him out of his mind. God he couldn't hardly form words.

'No!...the potion….it should have worked….why…' his trail of thought was lost as desire and need took away his reasoning once more.

'Wyatt…' he whispered.

He knew what he needed. He knew what would make it better….

Wyatt moaned and sighed in his sleep. He was dreaming…..he was being kissed, licked, and gently caressed all over his face, neck and chest.

Soft lips…..sweet lips…..touched and sought his mouth hungrily, almost devouring his mouth. He moaned in pleasure and returned his dream lover's urgent and hungry kisses. Oh….how soft and perfect that mouth was…..he had never felt such pleasure just from kissing alone.

Tongues tangled with each other…..stroking, caressing, and tasting each other's mouth. He never had such dream so intense that felt so real to him. The pleasurable sensations continued to run though his body, his lust and need escalating to the point of driving him out of mind.

He moaned and shifted as he slowly began to awake from his dream. He expected the pleasure of that sinful and perfect mouth to disappear the moment he became aware, but to his surprise, it captured his mouth once more.

Wyatt initially not realizing what was happening, and eagerly returned the kisses. Within few moments, he began to realize this was not a dream at all…..it was very real…..

Someone was actually was kissing him! And was in the same bed with him.

He immediately withdrew from the kiss and pulled back to come to face to face with set of blue-green eyes, staring at him hunger and need.

"Chris!" he whispered with shock. 'Oh my god…..what's the hell is going on….?' He thought with panic.

Chris moaned in distress as Wyatt pulled away. "mmm….Wyatt…..beautiful Wyatt….." he moaned and began to kiss his chest, running his hands all over his silky and soft skin.

Wyatt remained motionless, still in shock at what he was witnessing. "Chris….no…..you need to stop….."he pleaded as he wrapped his fingers in Chris's hair and tugged, forcing him to stop kissing and licking his chest and look at him.

"Chris…..I thought you were okay…..the potion worked…..why are you…." Wyatt mumbled with confusion.

"Wyatt…..I need you. You feel so good…..I love you…..I love you…." Chris whispered, completely ignoring Wyatt's confusion and shock and moved up and leaned down to kiss him again on the mouth.

Knowing now that it was Chris….his little brother, Wyatt should have felt gross and wrong and disgusting as Chris kissed him once again. But it was the opposite. His body became alive under Chris's touch…..so hot….so aroused. His mouth still felt so perfect…..his kisses so sweet….like honey. Wyatt groaned deep in throat and forced himself to stop Chris.

"No…." Wyatt whispered and pulled away.

Chris looked slightly hurt by Wyatt's gestures. "Why did you stop?" he asked.

"Chris. We can't do this….you can't…we are brothers….it's the effect from the smoke. It's come back again…." Wyatt reasoned as he backed away from Chris further more.

"Wyatt….." Chris cried out as if he were actually feeling great pain. In way he was supposed he was in pain. The yearnings and longings within him were almost impossible to control now.

"You are hurting….." Wyatt whispered in shock as he stared at his brother and moved little closer, his eyes showing concern.

Chris almost sobbed with desperation and frustrations. His body was trembling slightly and tried to maintain his control but once again failed. Finally a small sob, almost inaudible escaped his lips. But Wyatt heard it.

"Shush….Chris, I know what you need…..I have what you need," Wyatt softly murmured to his younger brother, trying to calm and sooth him.

At that statement, whatever remaining control that Chris so hard to maintain just snapped and he flung himself in Wyatt's arms, wrapping his arms around Wyatt, hugging him so tightly, trying to eliminate any space between them.

Wyatt pulled Chris in his big embrace and held him while making soothing noises as he ran his hands over Chris's back, neck and hair. "Shush….Chris. It's all right…..I am here….I am here now…." He continued to whisper softly.

He glanced at the door to make sure it was locked. He closed his eyes and muttered a spell so nobody from outside can hear what was happening in the room.

Chris was lost in the sensation s Wyatt created with his sensual touches. He didn't know how long they have been together, wrapped in each other's arms for. It didn't matter. Nothing else mattered. Automatically, his own hands wandered on Wyatt's form, feeling nothing but pleasurable sensations that left him feeling numb.

Chris shifted in his brother's embrace, nuzzling his face against his, making them both moan and sigh.

"Wyatt…. Please…." Chris sobbed with unfulfilled desire.

At that declaration, Wyatt immediately brought his mouth down to Chris forcefully and hungrily. Chris moaned and opened his mouth, inviting Wyatt's tongue to explore his mouth as he did the same. He lifted his right leg and wrapped around Wyatt's waist, as his hands ran over Wyatt's back, lifting his shirt to feel his soft skin, to his chest and up to his neck supporting his head as he kissed him back with passion and hunger.

He shifted so their bodies rubbed against one another, creating delicious friction that began to drive both of them out of mind. He pulled his mouth from Chris's only to have it attached to his neck where he licked, kissing and bit softly, leaving faint teeth marks.

He pulled and yanked at Chris shirt, wanting so badly to feel his skin next to his own. The buttons gave out and flew on the ground, and Wyatt happily ran his hands over his smooth, silky chest and replaced his mouth with his hands.

They whispered the words of love….and need for each other as they caressed each other…roaming their hands over each other's body.

"Wyatt…now….please…I need you. Don't tease me….I want you…." Chris moaned and rubbed his body against Wyatt, trying to get him to hurry up and fill him and take away the emptiness and deep ache he felt inside him.

Wyatt let out a soft growl at Chris's words. His little brother looked so beautiful…so desirable and delicious. His eyes… diluted with raw need and passion, his soft lips swollen with kisses from earlier, and moans and whimpers that were coming out his mouth. He wanted to taste Chris again…wanted to touch and caressed every inch of his body again, but he could do that later. Now, Chris needed him and he wasn't about to deny his little brother anything.

He gently turned Chris and parted his legs. He slowly pushed his finger inside him to get him ready. And Chris whimpered and moaned beneath him.

"More….need more…." Chris begged.

God so beautiful…..and it was all for him….him only…..

He leaned down and kissed his spine making Chris arch against him. He wrapped his arms around Chris's waist and began to gently enter him trying not to hurt him. Within few moments, he was able to completely slip inside him.

Chris screamed with pleasure. Finally…..he had what he wanted….what he needed…

"God….Wyatt….so good….mmmm" Chris moaned with delirium and pushed back signaling Wyatt to move, which he complied and began to move inside him.

God the seer pleasure of being inside him….so hot….so tight...Wyatt clinched his teeth, trying to get control. Chris was his now...

"Chris….beautiful Chris….. you feel so….you are mine Chris….mine…" Wyatt moaned as he thrust inside his body. "I love you….I love you…" he whispered as his thrusts increased as they both began to reach towards their orgasm.

"Wyatt! Yes….more please…." Chris cried out as he tried to match Wyatt's fast and deep thrust. Chris was the first one to tip off the edge...screaming out loudly as he reached his orgasm. Wyatt soon followed him…..

TBC…..


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Spells and Mishaps

**Title:** Spells and Mishaps

**Author:** Starrynightwonders

**Rating:** R for mature readers only.

**Characters:** Wyatt, Chris

**Disclaimers:** I don't own any Charmed characters or the show. So please don't sue.

**Summary:** A demonic spells hits Chris, making him act very strange, especially towards Wyatt….

**Warnings: **This story deals with Slash and Incest. If you are offended by them, please don't read the story.

**Author's note: **It's been forever since I have updated any of my stories. Hopefully people are still reading it...

* * *

Later at night…..

Wyatt sighed as he stared at his blissfully sleeping brother. His own body felt so light, warm and comfortable in compared to what he had been feeling days before.

Chris was his now….that thought alone just brought out shivers inside his body.

How insatiable Chris had become for him. The way Chris kissed and touched him….with such hunger….it was like he couldn't get enough of him and Wyatt loved it! He loved the feeling of Chris uncontrollable need and desire for him because he felt the same need and hunger for Chris.

The bond between them made the whole experience beyond anything Wyatt knew or felt. He knew that the pleasure and bliss he found in Chris's arms would never be the same if there had been someone else. His vast past liaisons were proof of that.

After making love to him first time, Chris told him he didn't feel like he was loosing his mind anymore and the burning need inside him had subside, which led Wyatt to conclude that even if the potion didn't work, making love had cured him.

Wyatt then had waited for the inevitable awkwardness and shame to overwhelm them both, but surprisingly it didn't happen.

Instead, Chris reached out and pulled his mouth towards his and kissed him passionately. And they both lost themselves again…..forgetting everything and everyone around them…

* * *

Chris opened his eyes slowly and came to face to face with his smiling brother who watched him silently. He retuned that smile back and sighed contently. His body felt so sated. Wyatt had made love to him again and again in all imaginative ways. He smiled at the memories.

Wyatt reached out and gently caressed his face with the back of his hand. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Mmm…I feel so….." Chris broke off, searching for the right word to describe the incredible feeling he felt.

"Whole…..complete" Wyatt filled in the blank with a knowing smile.

"Yes" he replied with a small smile.

"I know….I feel the same way," Wyatt admitted and pressed kisses on his mouth.

"What time is it?" Chris asked as he pulled away from the kisses and reached absently caressed Wyatt's long wavy hair.

"It's only 4:00 A.M." Wyatt answered glancing at the clock on the table.

"What we going to do now?" Chris asked with still worry in his voice.

"Chris, do you regret about what happened today?" Wyatt asked.

"No…but what will people say….forget people. What about our family? Mom and dad….they would never…." Chris broke off looking away.

Wyatt sighed and lifted Chris's chin to meet his eyes once more. "I am well aware of that fact. But listen to me Chris. I love you….you are mine now…..I don't care about anything else…." Wyatt replied firmly.

"Wyatt…." Chris began to argue the bold statement made by his older brother, but what cut off as Wyatt's mouth captured his breaking off any protest he had for the moment.

Chris moaned deeply and couldn't fight it. He really didn't want to and eagerly returned his kisses.

"My beautiful Chris….this was meant to be. Don't fight it. Everything has changed now…."

"I know that…but how are we going to keep this secret? Our family will know for sure…they are really smart you know," Chris stated truthfully.

Wyatt chuckled at that statement made. "Don't worry. Leave everything to me….I'll take care of it…."

"You mean you are going to do some kind of spell? How do you know about it? And how do you know it will work?" Chris asked curiously. He just didn't understand how Wyatt can be so calm and not worry about being discovered by their family.

"I am just going to perform a spell so no one in our family suspect or read our true feelings for one another….especially Aunt Phoebe. If we don't do the spell then well….they will all know how badly you want to fuck me senseless……." Wyatt teased his little brother with smile.

Chris just glared at him. "God, you are so full of yourself," he snapped. But Wyatt had a point Chris thought. They needed to perform that spell, so no one in the family can find out.

Wyatt chuckled again when his brother shot him the annoyed look.

"Wyatt….I wanted to ask you…have you ever done this before….I mean with another….with someone else…" Chris asked with hesitancy in his voice.

"No" Wyatt replied, realizing quickly what Chris was asking him with difficulty.

"Oh….I never have either…." Chris confessed.

"I know that….." Wyatt murmured as he lovingly ran his hand through Chris's hair.

"So you are saying…."

"I am saying that I have no desire to screw another man Chris. It is not like I have desire for males now. It's not like that. I only want you….." Wyatt clarified.

"I see….." Chris managed to say.

"You better…it's different with us Chris. We've always been lot closer. We have a special bond between us that nobody understands. Nobody will ever be able to understand how we feel and what we need….." Wyatt tried to explain to his brother.

"So basically we'll keep doing what we are doing by sneaking around?" Chris asked and grazed Wyatt's smooth and muscular chest with his fingertips lightly teasing him.

"Yeah basically….We just have to be careful about it…." Wyatt moaned at Chris' light featured touches.

"Oh no Shit! What about Bianca? Damn…I didn't think about that!" Chris suddenly asked with panic setting about the reality of the situation. He withdrew his hand that was caressing Wyatt's chest quickly. His crazy lust and need for his brother had made him forget everything and everyone around him. "Crap! Crap!!" he cursed again groaning.

"Right Bianca…..Do you love her?" Wyatt asked frowning.

"I...I think so. I don't know….Oh god…I cheated on her…..Oh…." Chris said it with more panic .

"Shush…..Chris…..It's okay. Deep breaths….deep breaths……" Wyatt softly whispered trying to ease him.

"She won't understand…..She'll kill me……….." Chris began to rant.

"No she won't. You just have to figure out what you want Chris….what you need…." Wyatt replied simply.

"It's not that simple….." Chris began to argue.

"Does our family member like her? Do they approve?" Wyatt inquired for the appearance sake. He actually already knew that answer …

"Well…..they met her. They think she is nice….."

"Aunt Phoebe doesn't like her and thinks she is nothing but a skank….." Wyatt said truthfully.

"Well then she doesn't know anything about her!" Chris snapped quickly.

"Hey! Don't be like that Chris! As I said before….you have to figure out what you need. Personally if it were me….I would just make the matter simple and would just get rid off her….."

"Why am not surprised to hear that?" Chris said with hint of anger.

Wyatt quickly grabbed Chris's both arms and held them above his head, forcing him to stay still and pay attention. "Listen to me Chris….and listen carefully. I have never loved anyone the way I love you. All the other women meant nothing….absolutely nothing to me!" Wyatt said firmly.

'Wyatt….I didn't mean to imply that…."

"Hush now my sweet Chris. I don't want to waste anymore of our precious time arguing, not when we could do so many pleasurable things in that time. Let's not waste whatever time we have left…..we'll worry about everything and everyone else later. Let me love you now….." Wyatt whispered and kissed him again, pulling Chris back in his arms.

Chris could do nothing but respond to Wyatt's every demand. He was helpless….he was bound to him. As Wyatt's lips made his way from his mouth to his neck, chest and finally his hard cock, any thought of protest left his mind immediately. He could only moan and groan and cry out Wyatt's name again and again until he was mad with desire …..

* * *

Weeks later…..

Chris slowly emptied the class of water and put it in the sink. He slowly made his way back to the bedroom and closed the door slowly as to not to wake Bianca who lay on the bed sleeping peacefully.

He didn't immediately climbed back on the bed but rather took a seat on a leather chair nearby. He settled into the chair and closed his eyes. It was no use. He couldn't go to sleep. His mind began to wonder back to the things that happened weeks earlier.

'Wyatt'…..Chris sighed. He missed him so much. He thought back to the conversation he had with his brother.

/

"_You said you didn't want us to be apart ever again! You made me promise you! Now you are going to do this!" Wyatt yelled._

"_I know what I said okay! I didn't think about Bianca. Wyatt, I just need to figure out what I am supposed to do. I mean…Bianca….I can't just end things with her. We were actually thinking about our future together just few weeks ago! I need time….before I make the decision." Chris pleaded._

_Wyatt looked with anger. 'How dare he try to deny what is between us! "That's not what this is about Chris!" he said loudly._

"_Then what do you think this is about?"_

"_This is not about you wanting to make the right decision. You want to ignore what happened between us….you are scared. You are scared of what people will think. So you are planning to stay with Bianca and convince yourself that you'll be happy with what you have with her and that you will have normal life with her! But you won't be happy with her….not after what happened between us…." Wyatt said angrily, unable to believe that his little brother was thinking of cutting himself from him. _

"_Okay think whatever you want to think, but don't I deserve at least some time to think?" Chris pleaded again._

_Wyatt sighed. "Fine Chris…take your time…..but don't kid yourself into thinking you don't know what to do. You know exactly what you want….what you need. But I won't stop you. Just know that I love you and always will…."he said calmly and orbed out leaving Chris alone._

_/_

"Chris? What's wrong? "sleepy voice from the bed interrupted his thoughts.

Chris got up from the chair and made his way back to the bed. "Nothing is wrong Bianca. I just couldn't sleep, so I was just thinking," he replied as he got under the covers and drew them over his body.

Bianca closed her eyes and went back to sleep. Chris sighed and cursed his life. No matter how hard he tried, the longings inside of him never went away. He ached so deeply that it hurt him. He even tried couple of potions and spells to help him ease those feelings of yearnings and longings, but none of them worked.

* * *

Chris scanned the underworld for more demons to vanquish. He already killed handful of them. They must have sense his presence and probably escaped and went into the hiding.

He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. 'Wyatt' he thought with such deep longing.

Within a moment, he felt a powerful presence that make his body hum pleasantly. He opened his eyes and met the familiar face of his older brother….Wyatt….

"Wyatt?" Chris asked slowly as to not sure whether he was seeing things or not.

"Chris…." Wyatt answered softly.

"Is it really you? What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice still little shaky…

"Yeah, it's me. And you tell me. You called me remember?" Wyatt asked and looked at his little brother like he had gone crazy.

"No I didn't…." Chris argued.

"Yes you did! I heard you! You called my name," Wyatt argued back.

"No, I was only thinking...it was all in my mind….'

"There you go then. Your thoughts must have reached my mind. It's probably because of the bond between us….it's very powerful….." Wyatt explained.

"Oh," was all could Chris said. He couldn't focus….his whole body was tingling with sensation….his heartbeat increased and beat faster, his senses began to overwhelm with just mere presence of Wyatt….

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Wyatt asked with concern when he saw the almost painful look on Chris's face and slowly moved few steps closure to him.

Chris meanwhile remained where he stood….against the wall. "Yeah…I am good…fine…I was vanquishing some demons. I got few of them," he managed to focus enough to say that.

"So how are you? Things good with you?" Wyatt inquired while running his eyes over Chris form, drinking his sight….

Chris tried to pretend not be effected by the way Wyatt looked at him, try to deny the pleasure he felt. "Yeah….things are good….really good…I mean great…" Chris blabbed and kicked himself mentally. God what the hell was the matter with him! He was nothing more than babbling fool! Wyatt probably thought he finally had lost my marbles….

But to Chris's surprise, Wyatt smiled at his nervousness. "So how is Bianca?" he suddenly asked.

"Bianca?" Chris asked stupidly, looking at Wyatt confusingly as if he didn't understand the question.

"Yeah Bianca….the girl you are living with right now…the reason you left….." Wyatt reminded Chris slowly looking at face.

"Oh…Bianca! Yes, she is good….she is fine…." Chris answered recovering from his blank mind.

Wyatt remained quite and just stared at Chris for few moments. His eyes ran over his form, drinking in the sight of him. Boldly, he took more steps closer to Chris. The pull of the bond between them was so strong….so undeniable….he couldn't help himself. He walked until his body almost brushed against his and his face only few inches away from Chris, who just remained motionless.

Chris moaned unconsciously and closed his eyes once more. He knew he should put more distance between them, but he couldn't bring himself to move away.

"Why did you call me Chris?" Wyatt asked softly, but firmly and getting to the point.

Chris opened his eyes and glared at him in annoyance. "I already told you I didn't call you!" he replied sharply.

"Don't you lie to me! You called me….I heard you! You may have not asked for me out loud, but our bond called me to you. It told me you needed me….." Wyatt truthfully reminded him.

"Wyatt….." Chris moaned.

"You do need me…" Wyatt whispered as he leaned his face closure enough to nuzzle his check against Chris.

Chris shifted in his brother's embrace, nuzzling his face against his, making them both moan and sigh. He was just about to close his mouth over Wyatt, where, he heard a low growl and felt Wyatt moved away. He tried to grab and pulled Wyatt back in his embrace, but Wyatt pushed him against the wall then grabbed his both arms and raised them above his hands, holding him prisoner.

"Wyatt…. Please…." Chris sobbed.

"What do you want Chris? Tell me! You need to tell me what you need…." Wyatt demanded from his younger brother, not giving him any mercy. Chris needed to admit his needs for him.

"I want you! Please…Wyatt….I need you!...you….I love you!" Chris said with such desperation in his voice that made Wyatt 's heart ache.

"You will not leave me again Christopher! Ever! Do you hear me!" Wyatt said angrily as he continued to trap him against the wall.

Chris shook his head agreeing with him. "No…never….please…"

"You are mine! Mine!...always mine….." Wyatt growled against his lips and kissed him again as if to prove his possession of him.

He shifted so their bodies rubbed against one another, creating delicious friction that began to drive both of them out of mind. He pulled his mouth from Chris's only to have it attached to his neck where he licked, kissing and bit softly, leaving faint teeth marks. He pulled and yanked at Chris shirt, wanting so badly to feel his skin next to his own. The buttons gave out and flew on the ground, and Wyatt happily ran his hands over his smooth, silky chest and replaced his mouth with his hands.

He made back up to Chris's slightly swollen lips and kissed him deeply once more. They needed to go someplace else Wyatt thought to himself. He wanted to make love to Chris so badly, but not in place like this. He broke off their kiss.

"I missed you so much…..Let's go home…" Wyatt murmured against his lips.

"Yes," Chris whispered knowing well now that it was time for him to stop hiding and running.

Wyatt smiled and they both orbed out, his mind all ready imagining scenarios of how they would make up for the lost time…

The End!!


End file.
